


Portrait in Blue

by virtueofvice



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtueofvice/pseuds/virtueofvice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more than a drug dealer. He's <i>the</i> drug dealer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait in Blue

If there were an entry in the dictionary for "Self-Serving Bastard," and you were to look it up, you would find Graverobber's image stamped neatly beside the title. He is a rogue, a scoundrel, a ruffian of the highest order. He's selfish, arrogant and absolutely shameless. He has only a few principles, and these are flexible at best, with roots not in morality but in ego. For example, he refuses to sell second-rate Z to regular paying customers - not because he gives a shit about the addicts but because he wishes to maintain a better reputation than "that fucking hack two blocks down." He considers himself more than a drug dealer - he is the drug dealer. He's Graverobber. After all, GeneCo didn't release those Wanted posters bearing his face for nothing. By the way, thanks - he appreciates the free advertising.

"First hit's free." He's a carnival barker, drawing the kiddies in with promises of bright lights and a trip to the moon. He's a magician, a showman, the best damn salesman you'll ever meet; a back-alley priest with a devoted flock desperate to be healed. He's the doctor that will cure all your ills - one prick of his needle will make you feel better than all the whores in Crucifixus. He's your own personal Jesus Fucking Christ - just come before his altar and kneel, bitch.

He is a parody of a gentleman - he'll help a damsel in distress only to later hold out a hand and demand payment. He'll bow and flatter and offer up the most charming smile on this ruined earth but darling, don't think for one minute that you're special because there are a thousand more just like you, and they all want the same thing. He's got no scruples but he does have his pride, and you'll never get anything for nothing. Not even Amber fucking Sweet, with all her plastic perfection, gets high for free.

He has a flair for the dramatic, and theatricality is second nature. He's clever and self-educated, easily bored, and an utter troublemaker. He toys with the GeneCops simply because he can. He harvests Zydrate from the mass graves simply for the added challenge. He's an opportunist - he'll take whatever he can get from any source; he'd harvest Z from his own mother if her corpse weren't already way past its expiration date. He does, however, pay homage to that one rule most cartels choose to forget - Never sample the product.

Many of the junkies he services - or those that service him - are lifetime members of his loyal congregation. He brought them in, watched the addiction take over, and he'll harvest the Z from their corpses when they finally croak - or when the Repo Man takes them. Waste not.

He has a disdain for the upper class, a sort of detached revulsion for the lower class, and a brand of impatience for the middle class - "They can't make up their minds whether they want to suck it to get to the top, or sink down here with the rest of us."

He has a soft spot for innocence but that, like everything else, is warped. He's been a force of corruption for so long that he could sweet-talk the Devil himself. And despite that soft spot in his little black heart, he views innocence with a certain covetousness - no sense in pretending he doesn't want the last apple in the city that no one's taken a bite out of.

He doesn't believe in friends - for someone like him, they're impractical. Everyone wants a favor. He has a few special acquaintances, but it's more a working relationship, if you catch the drift. Curious? Ask a personal question - but be prepared for a rather impromptu surgery. If you want to make him laugh, insult him. And if you want to get fucked, just turn around, bend over and beg. First hit's free, sweetheart. That's how you make an addict.


End file.
